Eternidad
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: Historia del fandom Kpop 2Min (TaeMin/MinHo del grupo SHINee)... MinHo podía ser un reverendo idiota... pero, TaeMin era de MinHo y MinHo era suyo. Tan simple y sencillo como eso. Y nada ni nadie podría cambiar aquello; nunca. Jamás. Por el fin de los tiempos y la misma eternidad.


**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen al grupo de Kpop SHINee de la empresa SMEntreteinment, solo la trama es de mi autoría.**

* * *

.

Historia del día 3 de Agosto para el 2min's month.  
Proyecto **¨Warm love in August¨** de **Twomin Planet.**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **Eternidad**

.

.

—Quédate quieto.

—Pero...

—No, ya fue suficiente.

—Pero apenas si...

—Ya basta, MinHo, bastante tengo con que te hayas lastimado como para que encima vengas ahora a comportarte como niño caprichoso descuidándote una vez más. Ya has apoyado el pie lo suficiente por hoy, te han mandado reposo y es lo que menos has estado haciendo. Y antes que lo digas, no me refiero a los trabajos que ya tenías programados sino a sobre exigirte tan pronto fuera de ellos. Entiéndelo Min, te has lesionado bastante feo el tobillo y ya de por sí lo estarás sobre exigiendo con la nueva promoción, si sigues así solo vas a terminar empeorándolo y terminarás con un reposo aún mayor además de tener que detener todos tus proyectos.

—No exageres Tae...

—¡Bien, ya tú, has lo que quieras!

—Oye Tae, ¿sabes dónde están mis...!

—¡No tengo idea! —gritó aún con furia apenas contenida. No solía enojarse, pero todos sabían mejor que meterse en su camino cuando lo hacía.

—¡Wow! ¡Cálmate Tae, solo preguntaba!

—Aisss, no es contigo Onew hyung, yo... —el menor sacudió la cabeza—. Me voy por hoy hyung, ¿sí?

—¿Pero, no que te ibas a quedar hasta que MinHo mejore? —preguntó su hyung confundido.

TaeMin negó con la cabeza, ¿qué sentido tendría aquello?

—No, hyung, prefiero ir a practicar por mi cuenta o ir a descansar antes que estar acá intentando cuidar de alguien a quien no le importa su propio bienestar.

—TaeMin...

—Mejor me voy —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza para que el mayor no dijera nada más y comenzó a pasar por su lado dejando a dos muy desconcertadas personas detrás. Estaba cansado, se sentía frustrado y más encima ahora dolido. Todo estaba yéndole mal aquel día así que prefería tomar un poco de distancia y espacio hasta que se volviera a calmar. Si MinHo quería dañarse aún más el pie entonces sería muy su problema, él ya estaba harto de andarle haciendo de niñera en sus caprichos.

—¡Tae, espera! —le gritó MinHo de fondo.

Ni siquiera contestó, con un portazo que le salió un poco más fuerte de lo que planeó, TaeMin cerró la puerta del departamento de la banda y se encaminó hacia el estacionamiento donde estaba guardada su hermosa moto antes de subirse a ella y partir hacia un aún desconocido rumbo sin olvidar antes bajarle el volumen a su nuevo celular debido a que no quería interrupciones a menos que fuera una emergencia total.

Vagó un rato y paró luego en un puesto de calle a comprar una salchicha a la francesa, de esas que comía tanto desde antes de su debut. Agradeciendo el que su casco le diera la posibilidad de una pequeña libertad de pasar desapercibido. Verificó su celular y borró con una mueca todas las notificaciones de llamadas perdidas de MinHo y dos de Onew hyung, maldiciendo al darse cuenta de que en su arrebato habría dejado preocupado al mayor y no era su intención andarle causándole problemas sabiendo las propias cargas que éste ya tenía a diario, por lo que, se detuvo a un lado de una plaza prácticamente desierta y apretó los botones para llamarle y dejarlo así tranquilo.

—TaeMin.

—Hyung, por favor, antes de que digas algo escúchame, ¿sí? ¿Está MinHo cerca tuyo?

—Sí, espera un segundo —se escuchó ruido y una voz muy conocida preguntándole al mayor que si era TaeMin quien le hablaba y que porqué se iba antes de escucharse el ruido de pasos y el cierre de una puerta— Listo, ¿qué ha pasado?

—No hyung, no llamaba para contarte nuestras estupideces, tan solo quería dejarte tranquilo puesto que sé como te pones cuando no sabes dónde me encuentro o me voy enojado y sé que hace rato te he dejado pensando en ambas. Sí, discutí con Minho porque el muy idiota quiere seguir practicando y está exigiéndole a su pie demasiado pero, me cansé hyung y necesito un tiempo para mí ¿sí? Mañana volveré o sino nos veremos ya en la sesión dentro de dos días. Iré a dar unas vueltas más y luego me iré a mi departamento, quizás invite a Kai para hablar si puede ya que aún no hemos terminado de discutir sobre aquello... o tal vez solo descanse algo para despejarme, ¿de acuerdo?

Él había cambiado bastante en su forma de ser y de tratar a sus hyungs desde que fue aquel mocoso que conocieron. Ahora su relación con sus hyungs era un poco más de a iguales. Sobre todo con Onew hyung, con quién solía hablar realmente como alguien muy cercano y con quién le gustaba debatir temas con la seriedad que otros no les daban a ciertos temas al seguir creyéndolo un crío. Y lo era, nunca dejaría de ser menor que sus hyungs pero muchos parecían no creer que a pesar de ser joven ya era un hombre también. Onew y JongHyun hyung fueron unos de los pocos que no solo lo habían asumido sino que además aceptaban tratarlo en consecuencia y él se los agradecía enormemente.

Un suspiro vino desde el otro lado de la línea, llamando de nuevo su atención a ella.

—De acuerdo, hablaré con MinHo para que pare ya con sus berrinches.

—No hyung, no quiero meterte en esto.

—No lo haré por ti Tae, no te olvides que además de ser su amigo también soy el líder y si algo le pasa solo por su cabezonería yo también sería responsable —dijo seriamente Onew, imponiendo su papel como líder que era.

—Muy bien, hyung —dijo él antes de colgar.

TaeMin solo suspiró en consecuencia, ya imaginaba el humor que tendría MinHo luego de encima ser retado él mismo como un crío desobediente y caprichoso. No que no lo fuera. En momentos como aquellos dónde el alto no podía hacer lo que debía, cómo debía y cuando quería se volvía realmente insoportable para todos, pero desde hace ya unos años aún más para Tae puesto que era él quién siempre le llevaba el apunte en todas sus locas ideas. Muchas veces ganándose él también luego retos incluso.

Pero no esta vez.

Ciertamente algo había cambiado ahora. Ya no se lo tomaba tan a la ligera eso de que su MinHo hyung fuera a cada rato a eventos de ese tipo, realmente él podría seriamente un día. Y no porque hacer deportes fuera peligroso ni nada, era solo la forma en que su hyung jugaba la que le molestaba ya que, bueno, todo el mundo sabía de su competitividad en cualquier cosa. Eso, y el hecho de que tampoco fuera la primera vez que se lastimaba, solo que quizás las otras habían pasado más desapercibidas debido a que ellos estaban en un largo stand by y al no tener esfuerzos extras y mucho más descanso se pasaban mucho más pronto. En cambio, ahora sus cuerpos ya venían cansados de las promociones desde su comeback en mayo, pasando por todos los eventos a los que se presentaron y, desde hacía ya unas semanas, sus ensayos para su nuevo comeback de julio, que ahora debido a esto había sido corrido hacia agosto.

Suspiró de nuevo.

Él solo quería que MinHo se cuidara más y dejara de ser tan inmaduro a la hora de sanar. Él era demasiado hiperactivo para su propio bien. Y eso viniendo de él ya era mucho decir.

.

Tranquilamente paseó un rato más por calles despobladas y no habituales, centrando su mente solo en el paisaje y nada más, antes de finalmente parar en un mercado a comprar unas cosas y marchar hacia su lugar.

Kai ya le había dicho que ese día no podría ir pero que hablarían al respecto luego así que estaría solo el resto de la noche.

O eso pensó...

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Podemos hablar un momento?

—Ufff, de acuerdo, vamos dentro.

—Si no quieres puedo...

—¡Ya! Pasa de una vez, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí, de paso? Siéntate en el sillón, te traeré unos almohadones para que acomodes en alto tu pierna; ¿porqué Onew hyung te ha dejado salir así? ¡¿Acaso te escapaste?!

—Tae, ¡Tae! Ya cálmate ¿sí? He venido en taxi y no, nadie me ha visto. Apenas llegué hace quince minutos, estaba a punto de llamarte y no me escapé ni nada. Hablé con Onew hyung y él sabe que he venido aquí a hablar contigo. Fue él quién me ayudó a llegar hasta el taxi incluso, llámalo si quieres —dijo MinHo mirando hacia el suelo. Su voz sonaba tan monótona que advirtió a Tae que algo no estaba del todo bien con el mayor.

—¿Qué sucede, Min?

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No. Lo siento, ¿sí? Lamento el como he estado comportándome con todos, pero aún más contigo.

—No quiero que pienses que me ha enojado que te lastimes ni nada de eso, ¿eh?

—Lo sé. Y tampoco entendía el porqué te enojaste de pronto de tal modo. Hasta que hable con hyung. Así que he venido a decir cuánto lo siento y a pedir que me perdones por ser tan tonto. Yo, sé que me ciego demasiado con los deportes y sé que lo he complicado todo para todos nosotros con mi lesión, pero...

—¡Eso no me importa! —gritó TaeMin frustrado, levantándose de golpe de dónde se había sentado frente a MinHo cuando este comenzó a hablar—. MinHo, escucha ¿sí? No me molesta que te hayas lastimado, me asusta. No me molesta que se haya corrido todo ni que se atrasado nada tampoco. Lo que sí me molesta es que no te tomes en serio tu recuperación, porque déjame decirte que el hecho de que estires más o camines más no es lo mejor. Te lo han dicho los médicos Min, necesitas reposo. Tienes que descansar bien el tobillo ¡y lo sabes! Eso es lo que me molesta, ¿lo entiendes? No puedes ponerte en caprichoso con algo así.

—Lo sé, sé que tienes razón pero...

—¿Pero? Mira MinHo, sabes que siempre estaré para ti, no puedes dudar de eso, ¿sí? pero no quiero ver como todo lo que digo, como todo lo que hago por ti lo tomas como si nada. Hoy me has tratado a cara rato como un mero crío y, ¿adivina qué? Ya no lo soy. Soy joven, sí. Soy menor que tú por un año, sí. Pero eso no me hace menos maduro ni menos serio en algo. Y si hay algo que tomo en serio -y lo sabes- es el trabajo, y lo nuestro. Solo quiero que mejores, quiero que me dejes cuidarte para que mejores pronto Min, nada más.

—Tae...

—No quiero que te sigas esforzando porque terminarás retrasando tu recuperación y sé cómo seguirá luego eso. Ya ha pasado ¿recuerdas? Las fechas no van a retrasarse de nuevo y tú tienes que estar al ciento por ciento o terminarás cantando en un lado o peor, sin estar presente siquiera y no quiero que eso pase porque sé cuán frustrado y dolido estuviste la última vez —dijo Tae sentándose ahora a su lado mientras con una mano le acariciaba la cabeza y con la otra le tomaba de las manos, buscando mirar esos ojos hermosos que tanto le gustaban.

—Sabes que te amo, ¿cierto? —preguntó entonces el alto, finalmente mirándolo.

—Te amo también, MinHo. Te amo demasiado como para soportar verte mal.

—Lo siento.

—Ya, está bien, ¿de acuerdo? Toma, pon algo para ver mientras caliento un poco de ramen para la cena.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres que lo haga yo? —dijo el alto sonriendo ahora.

—¡Yaahh! ¿Acaso crees que siempre estoy comiendo comidas compradas? —dijo fingiendo molestia antes de sacarle la lengua porque en realidad aquello no era tan errado. Bueno, no comida comprada pero sí comida rápida o que alguien le hacía ya que, si bien ahora él se 'defendía' la cocina aún seguía siendo una especie de espacio de guerra para él. Por lo menos ahora llegaba a hacer un ramen. Eso ya era bastante. Antes hasta eso se le quemaba.

.

Una vez terminada la cena -que comieron prácticamente en silencio mientras veían la última película de los Vengadores-, TaeMin levantó y llevó todo de nuevo a la cocina antes de volver hacia donde estaba el mayor.

—¿Estamos bien, cierto, Tae? —dijo MinHo tendiéndole su mano.

—Hmmm. Sí, estamos bien. Nunca estuvimos mal tampoco, no exageres Min. Solo necesitaba un poco de aire, un poco de espacio.

—Es que no quiero que quieras tomarte espacio, no de mí, eso fue lo que me hizo querer golpearme a mí mismo antes. Verte tan enojado conmigo, y por mi culpa —el alto negó—. No quiero volver a eso.

—Entonces deja de tratarme como niño cuando a ti te conviene y listo. Soy tu pareja desde hace años, no tu compañero de grupo o un simple amigo. Cada cosa que haga o te diga es pensando en lo mejor para ti y nosotros.

—Lo sé. Perdona que sea tan tonto.

—Eres MinHo, ya estoy acostumbrado.

—¡Yaah! Mocoso éste... —murmuró el alto parándose con ayuda del otro para terminar quedando frente a frente.

—¿Te quedas a dormir?

—¿Puedo?

—¿Sabes que sí, tonto?

—Me quedo. Le avisaré a Onew hyung —dijo, ya con la vista fija en el celular mientras tecleaba.

—De acuerdo, iré a buscar tu pantalón de dormir.

—¿Para qué?

—¿Cómo para qué, Min? ¡Pues para dormir!

—Mmm —murmuró solamente el alto.

MinHo no dijo más entonces. Él simplemente se limitó a abrazar al menor por la espalda, plantándole un húmedo beso en la unión de su cuello y nuca.

—Min Hoo...

—Shhh, quiero sentirte de nuevo Tae.

—Pero tienes que descansar el tobillo y...

—Entonces apresúrate. Vamos a la cama, amor —susurró en su oído, enviando al menor un gran estremecimiento al sentir aquel cálido aliento sobre la reciente piel humedecida. Antes de que éste girara aún entre sus brazos y se entregara a darle uno d los besos más hermosos que pudiera recordar. Expresando cada gota de amor que sentía con cada movimiento de labios y lengua que le daba. Tan solo separándose cuando les fue vital, extremadamente vital el volver a respirar, antes de mirarse y sonreíse -tal y como siempre lo hacían- de aquella manera tan mágica y especial, antes de comenzar a caminar.

Ninguna palabra fue dicha ya. Ambos entrelazaron sus manos de la misma forma en que sabían hace años habían entrelazado sus corazones para que hasta coincidan en cada palpitar. Encaminándose en cómodo silencio hacia aquella habitación que tantas veces les vio amarse desde la luna hasta el salir del sol. Escuchándoles decirse palabras dulces, palabras tiernas. Siempre testigo silenciosa de sus varios momentos de amor.

Y aquella vez no fue diferente tampoco.

MinHo se adueñó del cuerpo del menor una y otra y otra vez. Besando y reclamando cada parte de aquel precioso cuerpo esbelto, con tanto o más amor que el de siempre porque el menor lo era todo para él. Suplicando a la par de cada jadeo y gemido que daban de puro deseo, que TaeMin siempre fuera así, que siempre fuera suyo y de nadie más. Rogándole a cada Dios y deidad que conociera o no, que lo suyo fuera por un eterno para siempre y agradeciéndoles también el que sus caminos se hubieran cruzado porque, podía sonar cursi y quizás hasta algo tonto pero para MinHo aquello siempre había estado sencillamente destinado.

TaeMin era de MinHo y MinHo era suyo. Tan simple y sencillo como eso. Y nada ni nadie podría cambiar aquello; nunca. Jamás. Por el fin de los tiempos y la misma **_eternidad_**.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 **8/9/15**

 **Hellou! xDD Este OS lo había subido a AY en su día sooo, no es plagio ni nada, es mío y punto, ok? =P**

 **Espero les haya gustado y, nos vemos en otros! -espero =P-**

 **Besos y cuídense**

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
